Visitation
by Deandra
Summary: Aunt Ivriniel visits Rohan. ONE-SHOT. Part 185 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 185 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

**Visitation**

"_visitation: 1: an instance of visiting: as a: an official visit (as for inspection) 2 a: a special dispensation of divine favor or wrath b: a severe trial : affliction" - Merriam-Webster Dictionary online_

**(Sep, 5 IV)**

"Lothiriel? Is something the matter?" When his wife did not respond, Eomer persisted, "Thiri?"

Blinking, she seemed to notice him for the first time. "Hmmm? What did you say, my love?"

"Is something the matter? Does your letter bear ill news?" He gestured to the document in her hand.

"No…Aunt Ivriniel is coming to visit." She held it out for him to read.

Taking it from her, he glanced at it then asked with some trepidation, "Is she bringing her cats?"

"No, the servants will look after them," Lothiriel murmured as Eomer began to read.

After just a few lines, he looked up to eye her perplexedly. "I thought she never left her home, other than occasionally to visit places very nearby."

"Usually she does not. I cannot recall the last time she was outside the city walls of Dol Amroth. I confess, I have no idea what has prompted this, and she does not mention a reason."

Quickly reading through the remainder of the letter, Eomer returned it to his wife. "Well, whatever her reason, she will be welcome here." He grinned wickedly before adding, "Certainly she will enliven things!"

Lothiriel could not restrain a laugh. "True! She has a knack for that, though I am not sure Meduseld will recover from the shock of her _interesting_ behavior!"

xxxxx

Eomer had delighted in regaling his two closest friends, Eothain and Gamling, with accounts of his previous encounters with Lothiriel's aunt. By the time he was done, both men were eager to meet this…_unusual_ noblewoman. As soon as the horns sounded announcing the party from Dol Amroth had arrived, both hastened to join the royal couple on the terrace. They half believed that Eomer had been exaggerating in his descriptions of the woman's behavior, though on the few occasions when Lothiriel had overheard their conversation, she had merely smiled instead of attempting to refute his claims.

Watching the carriage slowly progress up the hill, Eothain remarked, "Well, now we shall see the truth of it. But already I am predisposed to like your aunt, my queen! She sounds ever so…delightful!"

Gamling snickered as Lothiriel gave the Captain a mock glare. "You behave!" Then, smiling sweetly at him, added, "Though, if you do not, Aunt Ivriniel is well able to put you in your place!"

Eothain's eyebrows knit together. Lothiriel seemed quite assured of what she said, but the truth was, there were not many who dared take him to task. His size was intimidating, and he knew how to use it for good effect. From Eomer's accounts, this aunt was quite a bit shorter than her niece. How could a tiny, elderly, Gondorian noblewoman, reared in royal courts, possibly be a challenge to him? Still, Lothiriel had proven to have far more backbone than he had expected…

Gamling elbowed him, and gestured to the carriage drawing to a stop at the foot of the terrace. Already Eomer and Lothiriel had started down the steps, and the two men quickly fell in behind them. Before they reached the bottom, however, a shrill voice called from within the carriage, "Well, open the door! Let me out of this infernal contraption! I feel like I have been caged up like an animal!"

A servant hurriedly descended to tug the door open, but the woman inside ignored his offered hand and shakily climbed forth on her own. She stood squinting and blinking in the sunlight a moment, looking around until her eyes fell on Eomer and Lothiriel smiling at her. "Ah, Lothiriel! You got my letter then, saying I was coming? Good, good. You look well, Eomer." Before either of them could react to her greeting, though, she announced, "Tea! I need a cup of hot tea at once!"

Grinning, Lothiriel gestured up toward Meduseld. "Let us go inside and you shall have tea and a nice rest, Aunt. Elfwine is napping at the moment, but he is eager to meet you also."

Faced with the multitude of steps rising before her, Ivriniel came to a halt and peered upward. "I cannot climb all those steps! What were they thinking, building a palace way up there? Defensible, I suppose, and impressive, but such a nuisance on a daily basis!"

Everyone shifted uncertainly, not having expected this difficulty. "Perhaps we could bring a chair down and have some guards carry–"

Lothiriel was interrupted in the suggestion. "Nonsense! I would look ridiculous riding around in a chair carried by men! Ha! That would set Lady Pethrhovan to gossiping, now wouldn't it! I can well imagine what _she_ would have to say!"

All stood considering other options, when finally Eothain stepped decisively forward. "My lady, if you will permit, I believe I can quickly resolve this difficulty for you."

Ivriniel eyed him up and down for several moments, then crossed her arms and commandingly told him, "Well, do not just stand there, boy! Get to it! I am tired and want to lie down for a bit."

Only as he moved closer did Eothain flash that grin which Lothiriel had learned meant he was up to some mischief. Before she could intervene, however, he had scooped her aunt up in his arms and begun trudging up the steps. Though Ivriniel had given a slight gasp at suddenly being swept from her feet, she now seemed to have settled quite willingly into his arms to make the journey. Even so, about halfway up, she bellowed, "Stop! Stop, I tell you!"

Startled, Eothain skidded to a halt, wondering at the sudden objection. "Turn around! Turn around!"

Puzzled, but obedient, Eothain did as she instructed. "Ah, yes. I knew it would be a grand view from up here!" Ivriniel exclaimed with satisfaction.

Restraining a snicker, Eothain drolly remarked, "It is even more impressive from the top, my lady."

"Yes, yes. I am sure it is, but I could not wait that long, though you do have a lively step to you. Ah, well, continue on and show it to me."

Eomer and his wife exchanged helpless shrugs. It was ever thus with Ivriniel – she did things in her own way, and would not be persuaded otherwise. But it was very clear that their household was about to be set on its ear. Already, they could hear Gamling choking down laughter behind them, not at all bothered by the glare Eomer cast at him in admonishment.

Once they reached the terrace, Ivriniel wasted no time in instructing, "Put me down, boy! I am not so feeble I cannot walk on my own. It was just those infernal steps I could not manage!" She turned to gaze over Edoras spread below them, her eyes squinted though it was unclear whether it was due to the brightness of the sun or an effort to see better. Whatever her thoughts, she did not voice them, only turning abruptly to shuffle toward the great doors to the hall, asking imperiously, "Where is that tea you promised me?"

The door guards quickly jumped forward to pull the heavy doors open for them, and once inside Gamling signaled to a waiting servant. "Would you like your tea here in the hall, in the king's private chamber or in your room, Lady Ivriniel?" he queried, offering a bow.

She eyed him up and down. "You must be Gamling. Lothiriel has written to me about you. Bring the tea to my room, along with some biscuits if you can manage it. I shall want to lie down afterwards. Lothiriel, lead the way. Eomer, I will see you at supper."

Having given out her orders, she started down the length of the hall, and Lothiriel hastily followed to direct her to her room. Gamling had intended the servant to attend their guest and see to her needs, but Ivriniel had made very clear who she wanted to do what. With a rueful grin at his king, he remarked, "I had best go fetch Aunt Ivriniel's tea and biscuits. If you will excuse me, my lord!"

Eomer snickered. "By all means! I know better than to cross swords with sweet little old ladies from Dol Amroth! When she is finished with you, perhaps you will find time to lend _me_ a bit of assistance?"

"I shall try, my lord, though I cannot make any promises," Gamling grinned, moving away and leaving Eomer shaking his head as he made for his study.

Ivriniel stayed to her room the rest of the afternoon, but when Lothiriel went to check on her before supper, she was up and fastidiously placing her belongings where she wanted them for the duration of her visit. The maidservant assigned to her stood at the ready to assist if called upon to do so, but clearly had realized Ivriniel's preference for doing things on her own.

"Shall we go to supper, Aunt," Lothiriel inquired, moving over to kiss the woman's cheek. "Elfwine very much wants to meet you."

"Yes," Ivriniel said, turning instantly toward the door. "Let me see this child of yours. I hear he looks like his father."

"In his coloring, yes, but I believe his features are more similar to my father's," Lothiriel replied, hurrying to accompany her aunt as she shuffled down the hall. "Still, his hair may eventually darken. We shall see."

Ivriniel came to an abrupt halt and turned to peer at her niece. "And how are you managing after your tragedy last year?" she asked perceptively.

Lothiriel had not been expecting the question, and tears sprang to her eyes as she fought to restrain her emotions. Finally, she choked out, "It is difficult, but I am better. I could not have gotten through it without Eomer's strength. He was ever at my side, consoling me."

Ivriniel nodded and gave her arm a squeeze. "Good man! I am glad to hear I did not misjudge him." She turned to continue on her way down the hall, and Lothiriel smiled warmly at her back before resuming her position beside the older woman.

Seeking to get things onto safer ground, she asked, "And what news do you bring from home, Aunt?"

Ivriniel gave a snort as Lothiriel held open the door to the dining chamber for her. "Likely you have already heard that your silly brother managed to sink his boat!" she chortled. "He still insists it was not his fault, but he has not come up with a plausible explanation for it that places the blame on anyone else! Serves him right – he was too overconfident in his own ability. This comeuppance will give him a healthier respect for the sea."

Lothiriel smiled to herself. Amrothos had written to her about Erchirion's boat sinking, though his version of the story wasn't quite the same as Ivriniel's. Best not to argue though.

Inside the dining chamber, Ivriniel shuffled over to a chair and plunked down, just as Eomer entered the room carrying Elfwine. The child frowned and asked petulantly, "Why's that lady sitting in your chair, Papa?"

Eomer's eyes crinkled with amusement as Ivriniel looked up at the pair. "This must be Elfwine. Outspoken child, for certain. Good. He is not too young to know his own mind. I am your great-aunt Ivriniel, boy."

She leaned back to study the toddler for several long moments, but Elfwine was not content with the answer he had received. "But why are you sitting in Papa's chair?" he persisted, his lower lip jutted out disapprovingly.

"She may sit wherever she likes, dearest. Aunt Ivriniel is our guest," Lothiriel admonished.

"Oh, do give the boy a decent answer, Lothiriel! I am sitting here because this is the easiest chair for me to get up and down from. I am sure your father does not mind my borrowing it while I am here," Ivriniel declared.

"No, of course not," Eomer interjected with a grin. "As Lothiriel said, you may sit wherever you like – though I do not recommend your making use of my throne. People might complain."

For a few moments Ivriniel just stared at him, and then she gave a snort as servants began bringing in the trays of food. "They might at that! I shall leave that chair for you alone, boy!"

Lothiriel and Eomer settled in chairs, placing Elfwine in his special seat. The child eyed Ivriniel warily, uncertain about this woman who had invaded his home.

Ivriniel, however, took no notice, and was busily checking out the contents of the various dishes and platters on the table. She poked and sniffed at a couple of items she did not recognize, and Lothiriel asked, "Is the food to your liking, Aunt, or would you prefer something else?"

Grabbing a spoon, Ivriniel began dishing food onto her plate. "Nonsense, girl! If it is good enough for the king and queen of Rohan, it is certainly good enough for me!" She chuckled at her joke, then added, "I firmly believe in sampling the dishes common to other lands when visiting there. I am not so prissy as other noblewomen in that respect."

Eomer smiled down at his plate, as he began to portion food onto Elfwine's plate. Certainly Aunt Ivriniel was unique. His son was still staring cautiously at her, though, not sure what to make of her. "Eat your supper, Elfwine." He caressed the boy's head reassuringly.

The meal was largely taken in silence, as Ivriniel did not much believe in conversation while eating, and Elfwine was uncharacteristically quiet. When they finished, however, Ivriniel pushed back her plate and declared, "A rather tasty meal, Lothiriel. This should be quite an experience for me, eating these unfamiliar foods. What is next?"

Before either Eomer or Lothiriel could respond, Eothain strolled in to join them, scooping Elfwine up from his seat. The child laughed with delight to see his father's jolly captain, and gave him a tight hug about the neck. Then, glancing at Ivriniel, he whispered none too softly, "That is my aunt 'Riniel, Eothain. She scares me." He laid his head on Eothain's shoulder, seeking comfort from his friend in this distressing situation.

"Scares you? Why would she do that?" Eothain asked. "I met her earlier and we got along very well. Perhaps you just need to spend more time with her," he suggested, looking up at the others with a grin as he rubbed Elfwine's back.

Ivriniel eyed the pair with an unconcerned expression, primly sipping her wine. After a moment, she set it down with a decisive thump and announced, "There's no need to fear me, child. I am quite harmless – at least to children." She settled back in her seat before asking, "And how do you spend your evenings here at Meduseld?" Her eyes traveled over the rough-hewn beams of the dining chamber, pausing briefly on the tapestries adorning the walls.

"For the most part, we merely gather in Eomer's study after supper for some time together. If our schedules permit, that is," Lothiriel advised. "But on occasion there are gatherings with feasting and dancing. Now that you are come, perhaps you would enjoy such a festivity in your honor?"

Ivriniel chuckled. "A feast? For me? Whatever for, girl? I am no one of consequence that the Rohirrim should care a jot that I am visiting!"

"Ah, but the Rohirrim always like a reason to eat and dance," Eothain interjected genially, offering a wide grin. "I will even offer to hunt a boar for the occasion! And I promise to dance with you however much you are inclined!" His eyes twinkled with merriment, and he ignored the glare Lothiriel was shooting at him.

"You will, eh? Might be worth it just to see that! A doddering old woman dancing with a mountain of a young man!" Ivriniel observed. She clapped her hands on the arms of the chair and pushed herself to her feet. "I could use a cup of tea – more of that brew Gamling brought me earlier. That was quite tasty. Blackberry, was it?"

Lothiriel rose also, along with the men, Eothain still holding Elfwine. "Possibly so. We often have blackberry tea when the berries are available. Shall we move to Eomer's study then?"

"Yes, yes. Lead the way, girl," Ivriniel directed, waving Lothiriel toward the door.

As she shuffled along beside her niece, the men trailing in their wake smiling with amusement, Ivriniel looked around the building more closely. At her arrival, she had been more intent on tea and a nap, but now she was keen to get a better look at her surroundings.

"This Hall is nearly five hundred years old now, is it not?" she asked as they walked.

"Yes," Eomer replied, moving up alongside her. "It was built by Brego and completed in 2569. It is largely unchanged from his day."

Ivriniel nodded her understanding, but questioned, "Little was altered when Wulf seized control of it?"

Eomer had been surprised before by how much Ivriniel knew and understood of the wide world beyond her own limited borders, but had come to accept it. A glance at Eothain, however, made it clear his friend had not expected such conversation. "No, they did little to alter the Hall. They were more intent on possessing it than changing it. And the Eorlingas did not leave them in control long enough to do much anyway. Once the Long Winter ended, Frealaf took back what was ours."

"I shall want to examine your tapestries. Is there someone who will be available to explain them to me?" Ivriniel questioned.

"I am sure I can do so, Aunt," Lothiriel offered. "And if I am not available, Gamling will be able to help you."

"Nice boy, that Gamling," Ivriniel acknowledged approvingly. "He served Theoden before you, Eomer?"

Eomer nodded. "Yes. He was the king's armorer and aide, after Hama was killed at the Hornburg," he quietly replied, remembering lost friends and loved ones. As if sensing the emotion her words had sparked, Ivriniel silently reached over and patted his arm, but asked nothing further on that subject.

Upon reaching Eomer's study, Ivriniel shuffled over to a well-stuffed chair and settled herself there as the others took up various seats around the room. Two dogs were sprawled before the fire. Though they had looked up in curiosity when the door opened, they had been too comfortable to do more than change position slightly. Elfwine wriggled to be let down and went to sprawl with them, using one for a pillow. As the dog did not object, it was clear to Ivriniel that this was not an uncommon occurrence.

"Dogs! Might have known you would have dogs! What you need are some cats! Dogs are so…dull. All they do is slobber agreeingly over you, no matter what you say or do to them. But a cat! A cat will put you in your place – they do not let you get too full of yourself!" Ivriniel announced.

"We have cats in the barns," Eomer replied, a hint of a smile flickering over his face and then gone in an instant. "They are most efficient at keeping the mice out of the feed bins."

"That is your trouble, boy! You are much too practical! Animals are not just for useful purposes such as catching mice," she sniffed.

"This I well know," Eomer told her, his expression remaining mild. "Our horses are quite practical as a means for getting around, but they are also like family to us. Even these dogs, though not to your taste, are useful in our hunts, but also provide companionship of an evening." He gestured to his son on the floor as testimony to his words.

Ivriniel gave a slow, satisfied smile. While she always thought hers the best opinion, she was disappointed when others would not defend their own view of things. It always annoyed her when she was able to bully others into things. There was a difference between choosing to acquiesce and giving in because one had no backbone. "Well said, boy!" She stared at Elfwine a moment before acknowledging, "And dogs are better for children anyway. Usually more tolerant and even-tempered."

They spent the next couple of hours sipping wine and sharing news, broken only when Lothiriel took Elfwine off to bed. Before they turned in for the night themselves, Lothiriel asked, "Would you care to see the town tomorrow? I am sure Eothain would accompany us and help you back up the hill."

The older woman glanced at the Captain who stood grinning nearby. "You do not mind being a beast of burden, eh?" she asked.

He shrugged with apparent resignation, though the twinkle in his eyes revealed his amusement. "Certainly I am built for the task, am I not?" he noted.

With a snort, Ivriniel moved toward the door. "Indeed you are! Well, if you do not object then, yes, I should like to see the town. But now I must sleep. It was a tiring journey here. Good night!"

Clearly she had paid attention to her surroundings, for she was moving assuredly in the correct direction to return to her room. Even so, Lothiriel hastened to walk with her and make sure she had all she needed for the night. When she joined her husband later, he asked, "So, has she mentioned the reason for her visit?"

Lothiriel shook her head, a crease of confusion on her brow. "Nothing. Actually, I am getting a little concerned. It is so unlike her to simply travel a great distance just for a visit. She has not been to Minas Tirith for more than twenty years, and that is a far easier journey to make."

Moving over to snare her in his embrace, Eomer pressed a kiss to her brow. "Do not worry too much, my love. She will tell us when she is ready – if there is anything to tell. Perhaps she is only curious to see Rohan before she is too old to travel. Likely Minas Tirith is so familiar as to hold no attraction for her, but it has been a very long time since we had many visitors here from the south."

She turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest. "You may be correct about that. Yes, I will trust it is so until she tells us otherwise."

xxx

Elfwine was still uncertain about Ivriniel and continued to watch her warily, despite his parents' ease with her. Even so, he readily wished to accompany his mother and her aunt when they ventured into town after the morning meal. Eothain had shared their meal and joined them as they made for the front terrace. Despite her independent nature, Ivriniel chose to hold firmly to his solid arm while descending the steps, pausing along the way to catch her breath or admire the view. All the while, Elfwine was jumping and tugging at his mother's hand, eager to be on their way and not understanding why they were moving so slowly.

Unused to such exercise, they had to pause often for Ivriniel to rest, sorely testing the patience of an active little boy. Noting this, while Ivriniel sat on a bench outside a store to catch her breath, Eothain excused himself momentarily and then quickly returned with Kialmar. The latter soon was wandering on ahead with Elfwine while the women maintained a slower pace with Eothain. "Thank you for that, Eothain," Lothiriel told him. "Little boys have far too much energy to settle for such lethargic pursuits!"

"As well I know, my queen!" Eothain replied, grinning. "Believe it or not, I once was a _little_ boy myself!"

Both women chuckled and Ivriniel retorted, "That _does_ strain the imagination, boy!"

Now that Elfwine had greater freedom, it was easier for them to wander at leisure, but even so, Ivriniel was soon flagging and desired a return to the Hall to lie down. Reluctantly, Elfwine joined them, clearly not ready to give up the adventure just yet. And then, to his further consternation, Eothain scooped Ivriniel up and began to carry her when it became evident the steep hill was more than she could manage.

For several minutes the child trudged in silence, resentfully gazing at this woman who had usurped his usual transport up the hill. Eothain was _his_ friend, and gave _him_ rides. At length, he gave voice to his confusion. "Why is Eothain carrying Aunt 'Riniel? She's a growed up. She's s'posed to walk. Only little ones like me are s'posed to be carried!" he protested crossly.

Glancing down at his tiny friend, Eothain grinned understandingly. "Not so, Elfwine. This is a difficult hill to climb, and both young and old alike are challenged by it – you are not the only one, my little friend. However, if you ask nicely, I think Kialmar might be persuaded to carry you on his shoulders. Would you like that?"

Now distracted, Elfwine nodded eagerly, tugging at Kialmar's hand. "Will you, Ki'lmar, will you? Please?"

Smiling the man replied, "For you, Elfwine, anything!" They paused long enough for him to get the boy lifted and settled on his shoulders before continuing their trek upward.

Though neither child nor woman was a particularly heavy burden for the men, the extra load did require them to make a couple of stops to catch their breath a moment. Once they reached the terrace, Elfwine wriggled to be set down, then hugged Kialmar's knees with a loud, "Thank you, Ki'lmar! I liked that!" A moment later he was dashing inside, his energy not yet spent.

With a nod to the others, Kialmar excused himself to return to the guard hut while they continued on inside the Hall. Ivriniel had resumed moving under her own power also, but made it clear she wanted a cup of tea and a nap. She had shuffled nearly to the hearth in the middle of the Hall before stopping and turning back to where Eothain remained by the outer doors, preparing to depart. "Thank you, boy. That was good of you to indulge a feeble old lady!"

He gave a bow along with his mischievous grin. "You may be up in years, Lady Ivriniel, but there is little about you that is feeble!"

Raising a scoffing hand at him as she continued on her way, she could not stifle her amused smile. Gamling had heard them entering, unable to miss Ivriniel's demands for refreshments before her nap, and already he was returning with a tray of tea and biscuits for her, delivering them personally to her room.

She did not join them for dinner, though that was hardly surprising to Lothiriel who knew her views on midday meals, but even so Ivriniel slept through the afternoon, arising shortly before supper was to be served. Arriving to fetch her aunt, Lothiriel thought she still looked tired, despite proclaiming herself much refreshed. The maidservant watched her charge attentively, leaping in to be helpful whenever she thought she could persuade the lady to allow it, but she mostly could do little but stand at the ready.

Supper was similar to the previous evening, except that Elfwine felt somewhat more relaxed with Ivriniel and had stopped watching her so warily. Along with feeling more comfortable came an increase in his chatter, and he happily told his father about their visit to town and riding on Kialmar's shoulders for the return.

They again adjourned to Eomer's study, but Ivriniel was much quieter than usual, and there were long silences as she fell into reveries. At length, she commented, "You have not inquired as to the reason for my visit, Lothiriel."

Lothiriel and Eomer exchanged a look before she replied, "We are curious, naturally, Aunt, but as you had mentioned no particular purpose in your letter, we assumed you merely wished to see Rohan." She hesitated a moment, then asked, "Is that not so?"

Something about the remark made her uneasy, and the look on Ivriniel's face did nothing to help matters. Finally, Ivriniel announced abruptly, "I am dying. The healers do not know how long it will be, but they feel it is unlikely I will survive for more than a year, if that long."

Lothiriel gasped, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Dying?" she murmured in confusion. "But why? What is wrong? You do not appear to be ill."

Ivriniel sighed. "I have been feeling poorly for some time. Finally they found a reason for it – do not ask me to go into details, I did not take much note of what they said. The most important point is that I am not long for this world. And I could not die until I had seen for myself what your situation was. I know what you and Eomer told me when you visited, and your love for each other was evident. And I consider Eomer an excellent man, both from what I have been told of him and what I have observed for myself. But I wanted to be sure. You have not been to Dol Amroth since you gave birth to Elfwine. I wanted to see you in your home, facing the drudgery that can come from being a wife and mother. See if you were truly happy. Only then could I contemplate parting this world, satisfied there was nothing I had left undone."

Lothiriel was at a loss for words, but Eomer asked quietly, "And what conclusions have you reached now that you have seen us here at Meduseld?"

Ivriniel looked up from staring at Elfwine and the dogs to smile at him, pleased with the straightforward question. "I am satisfied that nothing has changed. There is no doubt that Lothiriel is blissfully happy here, and that she has made good friends. Eothain, Gamling, even this new man I met today, Kialmar. All seem approving of their queen and there is no indication that my niece is overburdened by her household. She is well and happy and thriving. I could not ask for more."

After a moment's pause, she added, "I do not know if Lothiriel told you, but after her mother died, it largely fell to me to see her properly raised. Her father and brothers love her dearly, but they were ill-equipped to see to the needs of a little girl. She spent much time at my home, no doubt the reason my brother is fond of blaming me for her outspoken, independent nature! I had no children of my own, my husband dying less than five years into our marriage, and I was never inclined to remarry. Lothiriel became the child of my heart. I love her brothers, of course, but none are so dear to me as my Lothiriel."

She fell silent, again gazing toward Elfwine and the dogs but not focusing. "I can die in peace," she finally noted. "All is well."

Tears were streaming down Lothiriel's face and she hastily searched out a handkerchief in her pocket. "Is…is there anything I can do for you?" she asked softly, as Eomer rose and moved over to stand behind her, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No, nothing at all," Ivriniel said, blinking and looking at the couple. "I have set my affairs in order. The house will go to Erchirion – Elphir has no need of it, and Amrothos would never wish to live in such a grand place. He prefers my snug cottage on the shore, and will be quite happy there with his bride. Erchirion has promised to let the cats remain for the duration of their lives. Most are nearly as old as I am, so they will not be around much longer themselves, but it has always been their home. I should not like them to be forced out at this point. My possessions can be divided up among the four of you any way you like. I will trust you not to bicker over things, but if there is a dispute your father can mediate. He is quite good at that, as you know."

"You have thought of everything, then," Lothiriel sniffled. There was silence in the room except for a tune that Elfwine was humming to himself, oblivious to the drama playing out in his presence. After several minutes, Lothiriel straightened in her seat and said, "I love you, Aunt. I hope you know that, and have always known it. And I am pleased you could come and see my home at least once. I _am_ happy." She reached and clasped Eomer's hand on her shoulder, adding, "And I know that I will always be happy so long as I live."

Eomer met Ivriniel's eyes unwaveringly. "And I will cherish her all the days of my life. I thank you for the woman that she is. She is far different than the nobility of Gondor, but I do not think I could have loved her so very much if she were like them. She is intelligent and beautiful and strong, just like her aunt. Thank you."

Lothiriel glanced up at her husband a moment, then returned her gaze to Ivriniel. "Aunt…you are welcome to live out your days here with us. It would save you the taxing journey back to Dol Amroth, if that is your wish." Eomer's hand gripped her shoulder lightly, letting her know he approved of her offer.

Ivriniel did not hesitate in her response, though. "No. No, I shall die in my own home with my cats around me, breathing in the sea air and pondering on the goodness of life. It is time that I go – I have walked this earth for close to eighty years. I saw the fall of Sauron, a king restored to Gondor and my nephews and niece happily married. I have lived well and it is time for me to go." She fell silent, but then looked up and added firmly, "Do not mourn, dear girl. I am at peace with this. I will remain here a sennight and then go home. I wanted this opportunity for us to say goodbye."

Lothiriel nodded, too choked with emotion for words. Instead, clearing her throat, she huskily told her son, "Elfwine, time for bed."

Obediently, the boy hugged the dogs goodnight and then came to bid farewell to Aunt Ivriniel also. He gazed intently at her for several moments, and then asked, "Would you like to see my horse tomorrow, Aunt 'Riniel? His name is Greyflood." Eomer bit back a grin. Apparently the child had decided his Aunt was acceptable if he was offering her this great honor!

Ivriniel smiled at the child and nodded. "Of course! And you must tell me all about him. Animals are very special friends."

"I will!" Elfwine eagerly responded, reaching up to place a wet kiss on her cheek. "Night!"

Taking his mother's hand they left the room, and Eomer rose to pour himself another mug of wine. Returning to his chair, he was just seating himself when Ivriniel told him, "She will need you to help her through this. Lothiriel has always been very strong, but where she loves deeply she also grieves deeply. When the time comes, she will not find it easy to accept. It is one of the reasons I wanted to come. If she had not been able to return and see me again before it happened, she would never have forgiven herself."

Eomer nodded his understanding. He watched the wine swirling in his mug and murmured, "I know. In all likelihood, she will outlive me by quite a few years, and I dread the pain it will bring her when I die." His expression softened as he added, "But better to love that deeply and know the pain of loss than to never love."

xxxxx

_28 Apr, 6 IV_

_My dearest daughter,_

_It is over. Ivriniel has passed on. Amrothos found her sitting in her favorite chair in the parlor, surrounded by the cats. At first he thought she had merely fallen asleep in the chair, but then he realized it was not so. She will be buried near your dear mother on the day after tomorrow, in a quiet ceremony with only family in attendance. She did not intend for you to be here, and so I will not attempt to delay until you can arrive. I know you will mourn, my dear, but know that she was at peace. She lived life on her own terms, and she died in precisely the same way. We should all be so fortunate._

_All my love,_

_Father_

THE END

1/24/09 – 8/10/09

Elfwine is 4; Ivriniel's reference to Lothiriel's tragedy of the previous year is her miscarriage (see A Journey in the Darkness for that story); Ivriniel was born in 2947. She was the eldest child of Prince Adrahil of Dol Amroth. She would be about 79 here.

With regards to Gamling and Hama – remember that this Gamling is the one from the movie. As it isn't entirely clear what roles Gamling and Hama would have had in the king's court (at least in the movie version), I am sort of making things up, though based on the movie details. Essentially Hama was the Doorward, guarding the king's door and overseeing all who entered, while Gamling was more of an aide. When Eomer became king, the two roles were effectively combined into the one title of Doorward, which Gamling was given. In most respects, however, he is in essence serving as a Steward to Eomer.

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
